Coach D'jok
by hollandroad04
Summary: D'jok is coaching a new team of kids, when he saves one of the girls from a terrible fate. Together, they will defeat their foes (both physical and mental) and become some of the best players of all time.
1. Chapter 1

"That's good, everyone," D'jok yelled to the kids training. The kids ran off the field, chasing each other and laughing. D'jok signed and sat down, running his hand through his hair. He took on the job of training kids to form a new team, Hope. The name seemed really fitting.

"Thank you," a voice said. D'jok turned around and there stood Warren's little sister, Erin. She possessed some of her bothers skills, but actually _passed_ the ball. Unlike her older brother, who just held in in his hands and never . . . never mind.

"For what?" D'jok asked. It couldn't be about the training, could it? After all, it's not exactly that hard to teach these kids. Anyone could do it.

"Without you, I would just be another nobody who didn't know how to play."

D'jok wanted to ask what that was suppose to mean, but before he could, she ran off. He signed and sat down, running his hands through his spiky hair. Seriously, the next time that he saw Warren, he was going to ask what the hell was up with her.

"Coach, catch!" a kid behind him shouted. D'jok turned around just in time to get a training ball slammed in his face.

"Hey!" he shouted, but the delinquents ran off. D'jok signed and lied down on the soft grass, waiting for his team to these kids to be the next great thing was going to be tough.

* * *

><p>D'jok was walking the halls of his hotel, he couldn't wait to get to his room to take a nice, long nap before he had to go to training the next day. The Snow Kids were working harder than ever to win the cup and everyday D'jok would leave practice more tired and sore then the last. He didn't think he ever worked as hard as he did in the past few weeks than he did in his entire life.<p>

He was about to open his room door, when off in the distance, he heard a faint cry. He sprinted over as fast as he could to the noise. Stopping outside the room where he had heard the noise, he pounded on the door.

"Hey, is everything alright in there?" he called.

"Help," he heard a small, high pitched voice whimper. D'jok kicked down the door. A small, blue skinned, alien girl was curled up in a ball, tears running down her face, as a tall man stood over her, a dumbfound look on his face, as if he didn't think he would get caught. D'jok recognized her as Erin, one of his students. The one who ran off before she could answer his question.

D'jok turned to the man.

"What were you trying to do to her?" he practically growled.

"Nothing, kid. Now leave us alone," he replied, his eyes narrowed.

"Wrong answer," D'jok said. Using the power from the Flux, he hit the man, sending him back into the wall. When he hit, it mad a sizable dent. D'jok didn't even know he could do that. So cool! But considering the situation, it seemed a lot less cool.

"Erin, are you okay?" D'jok asked, brushing aside a piece of her hair. She nodded, brushing a chuck of hair away from her face. Her face was wet with tears and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Practice with the kids wasn't the same. D'jok was treating Erin like she was a lot frailer than she really was, which he could tell was really bugging her. Erin didn't want to be treated like she was something she was expensive china, something that needed taken care of and treated with care. She wanted to be an equal. She wasn't going to allow herself to dwell on the past.<p>

D'jok "forgot" to put her on a team during a scrimmage, so she just stood on the side lines, trying to get his attention as he watched the team. He pared her up with the weakest players during exercises. D'jok made an effort to not work his as hard as the rest of the team, worrying that he might put too much stress on her.

It could have also been that if she got hurt, or she broke down from the stress of it all, her brother would never forgive him. He didn't want to have a teammate that he trusted mad at him, or not speaking to him. So close to the finals, too.

This went on for a month. By the end of it, Erin was tired of it. She _demanded _that she was treated better. She wasn't going to learn anything by not being pushed. In fact, she heard some of her teammates talking about her behind her back, about how the only reason that he was on this team was because her brother and how the only reason D'jok kept her on the team was because he couldn't risk angering Warren.

She may have gotten into this sport because of her older brother, but she generally loved it and wouldn't trade it for anything. That's why it was so painful when D'jok didn't let her do what she wanted.

After practice, she went and tapped on D'jok's shoulder. He turned around and was not at all surprised to she Erin standing there with her arms crossed, her mouth turned down in a frown.

"Why are you treating me like a child?" she marched up to D'jok where he was talking to one of the other kids about passes or something. It really didn't matter, or maybe it mattered to the kid, but whatever. She wasn't wasting anytime with polite small talk, that was for sure.

"I don't know what you mean?" he said, staring straight at Erin. She didn't back down.

"I know you feel bad for me, and at first I could understand why you gave me a break, but I'm over it, now," Erin knew the last part was a lie, D'jok probably did too.

D'jok pulled her aside from the ears of her peers, dragging her by some trees. Erin was grateful for that, she didn't want anyone to know what happened to her. They might judge and look down at her, at least more than they did now.

"Look, Erin, I surprised that your even here, after all that happened to you," D'jok said to her. Erin looked down at the ground, her cheeks flaming red. "You have to understand that I'll doing this for you."

"If you keep on treating me like I'm weak," she said, taking a set closer to D'jok, her eyes narrowing. "I'm going to start believing it myself. I am _not _ weak!"

"I never said that you were," he replied, his voice level. But in a way, he was. By not letting her be equal to her teammates, he was tearing down her self-esteem more than he already was.

"Yeah, right," she replied walking off. She was tired of his crap.

"Wait," he called. Erin stopped and signed, turning around. "I never thought you were weak, I just thought that you needed a break." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground.

"Can we just agree to pretend like this never happened. You treat me like the rest of the kids, okay?" Erin's voice was calmer than it was before, it lost it's hard edge.

"Yeah, I treat you like the other kids, but just know. I'm going to be looking after you. I couldn't live with my self if I let you get hurt. Besides Warren would probably kill me if you got more than a broken bone," D'jok replied, a slight smile on his face.

Erin rolled her eyes and stuck out a hand. D'jok grasped it and shook, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Deal?" she asked.

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, new readers, or readers from another story. I started a new story, yay! How did you enjoy that story? Was it good? Or was it the worse thing you ever read? How's your day been? I would love to know.<strong>

**Peace. hollandroad04 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Eren, at first, absolutely resented D'jok constantly following her around. really, she was grateful for the company, sometimes, but usually he was more annoyingly protective than Warren, and he was her big brother.

Eren ducked as the ball sailed over her head.

"You were suppose to catch that," D'jok called.

"How in the world was I suppose to catch that?" Eren exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.

"I don't know, magic?" D'jok suggested. Eren rolled her eyes and walked off the field

¨You can quit following me whenever you want,¨ Eren told D'jok as he walked a few feet behind her.

¨Maybe I just want to talk to you. Ever think of that?¨ he replied, walking faster to match her pace. She rolled her eyes.

¨So,¨ he continued. ¨Do you ever do anything besides play football?¨

¨I watch it.¨ Eren told him, then ran up to catch up with her peers, leaving D'jok in the dust.

¨Rude,¨ he muttered to himself, then continued to mess around long after his students were gone.

he was about to leave when Eren appeared.

"I'm going to promise you a gift if you win," she told him. D'jok was about to ask what that was suppose to mean, but before he could, she disappeared.

…..

¨And with that, the Snowkid's win the game. This makes it the third time they won the cup!¨ D'jok broke out into a smile. He wasn't sure that they would make it.

¨We did it!¨ he yelled and pumped his fist into the air. Warren slapped him on the back and smiled down at him. He seemed to trust him after D'jok coached his little sister. There didn't seem to be any hard feeling between Warren and D'jok, even though Warren was beat by the Snowkids.

¨Ẅe did good,¨ he said. D'jok nodded and let his eyes rest on Eren, who was running up to give her brother a hug.

"You have a good coach, I wouldn't want anyone else to teach you," Warren looked down at his little sister and smiled at her.

"He's not my coach, yet," she looked down.

"Until the paperwork goes through," D'jok added for her.

"Details, details."

¨That was awesome. I'm so proud of you,¨ she told Warren, her voice muffled as she pressed her face into his shoulder. D'jok found himself wishing that he was the one being hugged, then quickly pushed that thought out of his. He was her teacher for funk's stake.

¨So Eren, do you think that you will be here in a couple of years?¨ D'jok asked her, not wanting to be left out.

¨I don't know, it would be weird being on the same team as my former couch.¨

¨He's going to be long retired then,¨ Tia added.

¨Hey!¨ D'jok shouted. She smiled at him and walked away.

¨Just for the record, I'm only a few years older than her, and seventeen, I highly doubt that I will be retired,¨ D'jok added.

Warren laughed and walked away. Eren casted one last look at D'jok and smiled at him in a flirtatious way, before running to catch up with her older brother.

What was the smile suppose to mean? That question bothered D'jok for the rest of the evening. Until he found out.

...

D'jok was the last one to enter the party. Everyone turned to him and cheered.

¨I can't believe we won!¨ Ahito said, a grin on his face. Everyone was smiling non stop since the end of the game. D'jok didn't know how everyone else felt, but he was glad that it was over. Not that he didn't love the game, but the stress was really wearing him down. Now that the finals were over, he had more time to work with his team instead of practicing without much breaks.

¨If we don't win next year, I'm going to personally kick all of your butts,¨ Warren stood up and said. That got a laugh from everyone.

¨Trust me, we'll win,¨ Rocket said, with no hint of anything but sincerity in his voice. The group continued on talking and joking well into the night. D'jok smiled and laughed with the rest of the group, but he couldn't get Eren's face out of his mind.

¨D'jok, you're distracted,¨ Rocket said, appearing behind D'jok.

¨I'm not distracted, just thinking,¨ he replied. Rocket looked at him for a long time, looked like he was going to say something, but shrugged and walked off.

"You should be celebrating," Rocket told him.

"I am, I just decided to take a short break," D'jok replied,

¨If you need anything, just come to me. That's what coaches are for,¨ he added before going to talk to Thran and Tia.

D'jok dwelled on Rocket's words a few moments longer. He thought about how just being a coach and help the kids further along how their football skills wasn't going to cut it. He needed to be there for them, like how he was with Eren. He just couldn't harass them, like he did with Eren. Crap.

Suddenly, something tackling him, distracting him from his thoughts. He tried to fight back, but whatever it was, it pinned him to the ground.

¨What the-,¨ who even tackled him pressed their lips to his. D'jok freaked out until he realized it was Eren. Nothing bad was going to happen to him. D'jok returned the kiss, pressing a hand to the small of her back and pressed her closer.

She broke away suddenly and looked at D'jok with soft eyes.

¨I promised you a special gift. I give you my heart,¨ she told him, her breath smelled of mints, D'jok noted. D'jok looked at her with tender eyes and kissed her. He never had a girl that was willing to give him her heart. He decided that he was going to make an effort to keep Eren.

¨Um, guys?¨ Ahito said. D'jok forgot that they had an audience. The pair stood up, their faces beet red. D'jok's teammates faces ranged from shocked to scandalized to amused. D'jok felt like his face was on fire.

¨Well, that was an exciting way to end the night,¨ Rocket noted.

...

**I hoped everyone enjoyed. If you did R&R. If you didn't, I would love to know why. **


End file.
